Accidental Cure
by denpa wave chick saki
Summary: Galinda and Elphaba have always gotten into fights. But when one fight leads to Elphaba losing her memory, Galinda finds that the green girl may be cured of her dangerous allergy to water. Later Gelphie
1. Ouch!

**Hello, everyone! This is my second Wicked series, so let's see how this one turns out.**

It was no secret that Galinda Upland and Elphaba Thropp hated each other. Forced to be roommates only helped to fuel the fire of their intense hatred. Frequently, the two would get into fights, which would soon escalate to shouting and would keep others in Crage Hall awake until the early hours of the morning. And it was not uncommon for there to be injuries. In fact, as the year wore on, the two seemed to be injuring each other more and more frequently. But it was one cold night, as a storm raged outside, that changed the two girls' lives…

"For the last time, Galinda, I did _not_ take your dress! Why would I want it?"

"Because you love to plague me! And it's not just a dress! It was my favorite, pale pink, _satin_ dress! The one with the cute bow on the back!" Elphaba rolled her eyes and shook her head. The blonde's eyes narrowed. "That dress was worth more money than you could ever hope to have in your life, you green- skinned freak!" It was then that Galinda noticed that Elphaba was no longer paying attention to her and had her green nose buried in a book. That was the last straw for the blonde. She stalked over to Elphaba's bed and grabbed the book, yanking it away. Elphaba's head rose slowly, a look on her face that was meant to kill.

"Miss Galinda… I would appreciate it if you would not yank books out of my hands while I am reading them." she said in a soft, dangerous voice.

"And I would appreciate it if you would tell me where my dress is!" Galinda said shrilly.

"I DID NOT take your OZDAMN DRESS!! Now give me my book!" Elphaba stood up and tried to pull the book back, but Galinda had a firm grip on it.

"No!"

"Give it to me, Galinda!"

"No!"

"Give-" Galinda let go of the book, causing Elphaba to stumble back. Elphaba tripped and fell, doing a backwards somersault before crashing into the wall. The back of her head slammed against it and she lay still.

"Elphaba?" Galinda said, figuring her roommate was fine and was just recovering from the fall. "Elphaba, get up." Finally, the green girl stirred, a hand moving to the back of her head.

"Ow. What happ-" Her eyes fell on Galinda and she froze. "Who are you?" Galinda raised an eyebrow. What game was Elphaba playing now?

"Really, Miss Elphaba, what are you doing?" Galinda said.

"Elphaba. Who's that?" Now Galinda laughed.

"That's a good one. As if you don't know."

"Am… am I Elphaba?" Galinda was starting to get frustrated with this game now.

"Miss Elphaba, that's enough." But Elphaba was looking at her with such a blank stare that Galinda was starting to believe that maybe Elphaba really had- no. No, it was just a trick. A way to get back at the blonde.

"Where am I?" Elphaba asked, now convinced that she was Elphaba. Fine. If Elphaba wanted to play this game, then Galinda would play along. One more thing to torment her with later.

"You're at Shiz University." Galinda replied.

"Oh. Why?"

"To study. Get an education."

"I don't think I'm very good at that sort of thing."

"What are you talking about? That's all you do! You've got your nose in books night and day!"

"Have I?"

"Are you honestly saying that you don't know who I am?" Galinda asked. Half of her believed that Elphaba really had amnesia and the other half was convinced that the green girl was merely joking. Elphaba looked at the blonde and seemed to be concentrating very hard. Finally, she shook her head miserably.

"I'm sorry, I just can't remember." A small grin came across Galinda's face. She had thought of a way to tell if this was real or not.

"My name is Galinda Upland and you, Elphaba Thropp, are my girlfriend." There. That ought to do it. Of course, Galinda did not feel that way at all towards the green girl, but the statement was so outrageous that she was sure Elphaba would stop this game right now. She waited for the yell of surprise, the surrender. It never came. The green girl just shrugged.

"If you say so." Galinda felt her heart sink. Elphaba had actually _believed_ her? Oh, sweet Oz. Elphaba wasn't playing. She really did have amnesia. Galinda put a hand to her head and sighed. Time to do what she did best: force the problem on someone else.

**Well, what did you think? I'm considering a few more chapters, depending on the responses I get. So, please, please review! Let me know what you think and if you have suggestions, I'm always open to them. Thanks!**

**denpa wave chick saki**


	2. Cured?

**Chapter 2! How will Galinda handle this?**

Galinda dragged Elphaba down the hall, praying that none of her friends would show up. It was embarrassing enough to have the green girl as her roommate, but if Galinda was seen with her like this, her life would be over. She had worked too hard to have her reputation be ruined by Elphaba because she decided that now would be a good time to get amnesia. Galinda really didn't want to do this, but she had to. She wanted to get rid of the problem as quickly as possible.

"Nessa, I have a problem." she said as soon as the younger girl opened the door.

"Oh. Splendid." Nessa seemed to share her sister's sarcasm. Galinda walked into the room, pulling Elphaba with her before closing the door. Nessa turned her wheelchair to face the two. "What's wrong?"

"Well, Miss Elphaba and I had a fight and she bumped her head and now, well… she has amnesia." Nessa looked unimpressed.

"Seriously. What's the problem?"

"I just told you!" Nessa sighed. "Oh, you don't believe me? Well, find out for yourself. Go on." Nessa looked at her sister.

"Elphaba?" Elphaba looked at her sister.

"Yes?"

"See seems fine to me."

"Ask her if she knows you."

"Of course she knows me! I'm her sister!"

"Elphaba, who is that?' Galinda asked, pointing to Nessa. Elphaba looked at the brunette and paused.

"Um… I should know her, right? I'm sorry." Nessa was taken aback, but only for a second.

"Elphaba, it's me. Nessarose."

"That's a pretty name."

"I'm your sister."

"I have a sister?" The green girl's eyes grew wide. Nessa looked from Galinda to Elphaba.

"You… you don't know me?"

"No…"

"Fabala…" Nessa whispered, using the pet name she knew Elphaba hated. No reaction. "Oh, Elphaba! What happened to you?" Nessa turned to the blonde angrily.

"What did you _do_?"

"I told you, she bumped her head!"

"She bumped it pretty hard, from what I'm seeing here!"

"Well, you can fix it, right? I mean, you're her sister. You must be able to help her get her memory back."

"Are you crazy?! I can't fix something like this!"

"Would you mind if I used your restroom?" Elphaba asked.

"No. Go right ahead." Nessa said. Elphaba left the two and went into the small room, closing the door behind her. "How could you let this happen?'

"Why is this suddenly my fault?"

"You're her roommate! _You're_ the one who keeps getting into fights with her! You must have contributed to this problem!"

"Fine! Maybe I shouldn't have let go of the book, but this still isn't my fault! If she had just admitted to taking my dress in the first place, we wouldn't have this problem."

"She didn't take your dress, I did!" Galinda stopped.

"You took it!"

"Yes! I borrowed it to have one similar made for me. I was planning on bringing it back to you tomorrow." A slow realization was coming upon Galinda.

"So… if you took it, that means that Elphaba and I had that fight for nothing." There was a pause. "Well, I feel kind of stupid."

It was then that the two girls heard the sound of water coming from a faucet.

"Uh, oh."

"What?"

"Elphaba doesn't know she's allergic to water." The two didn't move. Nessa smacked Galinda's arm.

"Ow!" the blonde whined.

"Don't just stand there, stop her!" Galinda scowled before running to the bathroom, grabbing Elphaba, and pulling her out.

"Elphaba, are you all right?" Nessa asked, grabbing her sister's wet hands and inspecting them.

"I'm fine. What's wrong?"

"You're allergic to water. When it touches you, it burns your skin."

"It does?"

"Yes."

"I don't think so." Galinda was about to reply when Nessa looked up, mouth slightly agape.

"She's right."

"What?!" Galinda grabbed one of Elphaba's hands and looked at it. Nessa had spoken the truth. There were no red marks on the green girl and Elphaba didn't seem to be in any pain.

"Sweet Oz. Elphaba's amnesia cured her water allergy."

**End of chapter 2. How's it going so far? Please review and let me know! Thank you!**


	3. Chase

**Chapter 3! Sorry it took so long to update!**

"That doesn't make any sense! Amnesia only affects a person's brain!" Nessa said. Galinda just stared at her roommate in shock. "That's it. This is beyond us. Take her to the infirmary."

"Me?" Galinda said, finding her voice. "Why me?"

"Because you caused this problem, now you have to fix it!" Nessa said. Galinda pouted, but the brunette would not be swayed.

"Fine." Galinda said huffily. "Come on, Elphaba." The two girls left the room and Galinda led Elphaba to the infirmary.

"How can that girl be my sister? She's not green." Elphaba asked.

"You're the only one who is green." Galinda replied bitterly.

"Oh." Galinda spun around, causing Elphaba to stop.

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Cure your water allergy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Galinda threw her arms up in frustration and continued walking. "Besides, no one is allergic to water. That's strange."

"Green skin is strange too."

"That's true." The girls were silent for a few more minutes. "How long have we been going out?" Elphaba finally asked. Galinda froze.

"W- what did you say?!"

"You said I was your girlfriend. How long has that been going on?" Galinda mentally slapped herself. She had completely forgotten about that.

"Well, uh… it's new, so we don't talk about that. So be quiet and don't tell anyone!" she said quickly.

"Oh. Okay." The two girls finally reached the infirmary and Galinda sat Elphaba down in a chair.

"Just wait here." she said before going up to the window. The woman sitting there opened the window.

"What do you need?"

"Well, my roommate seems to have bumped her head and… gotten amnesia." Galinda said. The woman looked behind the blonde.

"Where's your friend?"

"Roommate. And she's the green one right-" Galinda gave a small shriek. Elphaba was gone. She turned back nervously. The woman was giving her an annoyed look. "Would you excuse me for just a few minutes while I find my roommate?" Galinda ran from the room and looked down the halls. No sign of the green girl. Galinda started down the halls, cursing under her breath.

"What are you doing? Why aren't you in the infirmary?" Galinda cursed her luck and turned around to face Nessa. The brunette was sitting with her arms crossed.

"Okay, I was at the infirmary and I told Elphaba to sit in the chair and I turned to get her help and when I turned back… she was gone."

"You lost her?!"

"No! I just don't know where she is!"

"You lost her. How could you?"

"Very easily, it seems. Look, I'm sorry, but she just wandered off."

"You should have been watching her!"

"I can't do everything at one time!" Nessa sighed and shook her head.

"We'll have to split up and look for her. Hopefully we find her before she gets into any trouble."

**---------------------------------------------**

Elphaba wandered around Shiz, not really sure where she was going. Outside, the storm raged and students were gathered in front of fireplaces, warming up. She passed through several of these rooms and each time, students would look at her, then whisper to each other. Elphaba was a little unsettled by this and wanted to get back to Galinda, but couldn't remember where the blonde was.

"Miss Elphaba?" she heard a voice say. She stopped and saw a munchkin boy approaching her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm… not quite sure." she replied.

"Are… are you alone?"

"Well, I was with Galinda, but I can't seem to remember where she is… I'm sorry, who are you again?" The boy laughed.

"Oh, you almost had me there for a second."

"What do you mean?"

"Pretending as though you don't know me."

"Oh, I'm not pretending."

"You… you really don't know who I am?" The boy looked upset and Elphaba felt bad.

"Don't take it personally. I forgot that I had a sister. Hmm… what was her name again?"

"Nessarose?"

"That's it! Thank you, Master…"

"Boq."

"Boq. What a nice name. Short. I like it. Could you tell me how to get to the infirmary, Boq?" Boq sighed.

"Follow me."

**-----------------------------------------**

"Did you find her?" Nessa asked. Galinda shook her head. "We've searched everywhere. Where could she be?"

"Maybe she wandered back to the infirmary." Galinda guessed.

"As ridiculous as that sounds, we could check." The two girls made their way back to the infirmary.

"Oh, no." Galinda groaned.

"What? What is it?" Galinda pointed and Nessa looked. There was Elphaba, sitting in the exact chair Galinda had left her in. Elphaba saw the two and waved.

"She was here the whole time." Nessa said. Galinda nodded. The two sighed.

"This is really getting annoying. I'm starting to like the old Elphaba better." Galinda said. Nessa just nodded in agreement before heading into the room. Galinda collapsed in the chair next to Elphaba and sighed with the brunette.

"You guys look tired. Whatever you were chasing must have won."

**End of chapter 3! What a fun chase that was! Hope you all enjoyed it and please, please review! Thanks!**


	4. Diagnosis

**Chapter 4! I should try to update this more often…**

"What's the diagnosis?" Galinda asked as the doctor came back out into the waiting room, followed by Elphaba.

"It's definitely amnesia."

"Is it permanent?" Nessa asked. The doctor sighed.

"I don't know. It could be. Or it could last for a few years. It's hard to tell." Galinda felt a small stab of pain. If Elphaba had amnesia permanently, it would be because of the blonde.

"All right. Thank you." Galinda said. The doctor nodded and left. Nessa looked at the blonde and shook her head. Galinda looked down.

"Come on, Elphaba. I'll get you something to eat."

**------------------------------------------------**

"Wow, this is good. What is it?" Elphaba asked. The two girls were in their dorm room, eating the dinner Galinda had brought up.

"Um… noodles, I think…" Galinda said, looking down at what they were eating.

"Hmm." Elphaba said. She was sitting cross- legged on her bed. Galinda sighed and put her plate on her desk.

"Elphaba."

"Yes?"

"I… I'm sorry." Elphaba looked at the blonde.

"For what?"

"Oh, you're going to make me spell it out?" Galinda said, irritated.

"Sorry." Elphaba looked back down. Galinda sighed again.

"For this."

"Food?"

"No! The…" Galinda motioned to her head.

"Oh. The bump." Elphaba finished. Galinda nodded. Elphaba shrugged. "It's okay."

"You're not mad at me?" Galinda asked in disbelief.

"Well, I can't really be mad at you if I don't even remember you doing it, now can I?"

"I... I guess not." There was a loud crack of thunder and Galinda jumped.

"It's still storming hard out there." Elphaba said, peering out the window as she put her own plate on her desk. There was another loud crack of thunder and before Galinda knew what she was doing, she was on Elphaba's bed, holding the green girl's hand tightly.

"Do you not like storms?" Elphaba asked, smiling slightly. Galinda then realized what she was doing and pulled her hand away in disgust, but didn't get off the bed.

"I was just startled by the loud noise, that's all."

"It's okay… to admit you're afraid of something."

"Easy for you to say. You're not afraid of anything." Galinda spat. The green girl looked down and pushed her glasses back up her nose.

"I'm afraid of losing myself." she said softly. Galinda looked at her and felt some of her dislike ebbing away. Although she wouldn't show it, having amnesia frightened Elphaba. Galinda had never thought of it that way. What must it be like to not remember anything? To lose all your memories, to not remember anything that happened to you over the course of eighteen years.

"Oh." was all Galinda managed to say. "I'm sorry." she mumbled. Elphaba looked at her and smiled.

"It's okay." she said. Just then, the window burst open and rain pelted the two girls. Elphaba jumped up and shut the window, locking it tightly. Galinda looked at the raindrops glistening on the green girl's skin, still finding it hard to believe that Elphaba had somehow gotten over her allergy to water. Yet, here was the evidence. No doubt about it. Elphaba sat back down on the bed.

"I can't believe it's still raining this hard." she said. Galinda just nodded. Thunder sounded again and Galinda grabbed Elphaba's hand again. And this time, she didn't let go. Elphaba didn't try to pull away, but just looked away as though she hadn't noticed (though it was hard not to, seeing as Galinda was holding her hand so hard that she was nearly crushing it).

"I think we should turn in for tonight." Elphaba said.

"You're right." Galinda said. She got off Elphaba's bed and changed into her nightgown before getting into her own bed and pulling the covers up to her nose.

"Good night." she said quickly, closing her eyes.

"Good night." Elphaba said, confused by the blonde's actions. She shook her head and started getting ready herself.

Galinda lay awake, her heart pounding. It was a wonder Elphaba couldn't hear it. Galinda couldn't believe what she was doing. She had actually held Elphaba's hand. Of her own accord! What was happening to her? Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands did NOT, no, she _would_ not be a friend with someone like Elphaba. She had worked too hard!

_Then why do I feel this way around her?_

_I just feel sorry for her, that's all. It'll pass once she starts regaining her memory._

One thing was for sure: Galinda would not let herself fall for Elphaba. No. No way. She would sooner die than admit she had feelings for the green girl.

"And that's final." She said.

"What was that?" Elphaba asked.

"Nothing. Going to sleep." Elphaba shook her head.

"Okay." Galinda turned on her side so she was facing the wall.

_I do not like Elphaba Thropp. I do NOT like Elphaba Thropp. I DO NOT like Elphaba Thropp. I DO NOT LIKE ELPHABA THROPP!_

**Ooh, denial there! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please, please review and I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thanks!**


	5. Wake Up Call

**Chapter 5! Can Galinda handle the new Elphaba?**

When Galinda woke up the next morning, she was greeted by the smell of coffee. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. As her hands came down, she noticed a tray full of food on her desk. She got out of bed and went over to it. Where had this come from?

"Oh, you're awake." Galinda turned as she heard Elphaba's voice. Elphaba was looking at her, smiling, and holding two steaming mugs. "I didn't know if you preferred coffee or orange juice, so I got both."

"Thank you." Galinda said, still in awe. She gave Elphaba amnesia and Elphaba, in return, gave her… breakfast. She sat down at her desk and Elphaba set one mug down. She smiled at the blonde before going over to her own bed and sitting down, sipping her coffee.

"How did you sleep?" Elphaba asked.

"Fine." Galinda replied. Elphaba nodded. There were a few minutes of silence, then Galinda sighed and set down her fork. "Elphaba, listen-"

"You don't like it? I'm sorry. I wish I knew what you liked so I could get it for you. I can get something else, if you'd prefer."

"No, it's not the food. It's just… you don't have to be so nice to me."

"But I want to. Besides, we're together. Isn't this what you do for the person you love?"

Oh, sweet Lurline. Elphaba had used _that_ word.

"Elphaba…" Galinda's voice failed her. She couldn't bring herself to tell Elphaba the truth. Why, she didn't know. It's not like she cared if she hurt the green girl's feelings anyway. She and her friends made fun of Elphaba all the time. "Do you really feel that way?"

"Well… I suppose I do. I mean, why else would I be with you? I'm just surprised _you _would pick _me_ over everyone else here. You're popular, beautiful, and smart, among other things. You could have your pick of anyone here. And they would have to be an idiot to say no."

"Elphaba, stop."

"But I mean it! Even a blind person wouldn't turn you down."

"Elphaba!" Galinda said sharply. "Enough!" The green girl looked startled, but she didn't say anything else.

Damn that Elphaba! It wasn't enough that Galinda felt guilty for giving her amnesia, now she had to feel guilty for lying to her as well. The best thing to do would be to just tell Elphaba the truth.

_Elphaba, I lied. You're not my girlfriend and I definitely do not feel that way about you._

Simple. Straight to the point. And yet, Galinda still couldn't say it. She looked over at the green girl. Elphaba had just finished her coffee and as she lowered the mug, Galinda noticed that the drink had left a brown moustache on Elphaba's upper lip. Galinda tried to hold it in, but she lost that battle and burst out in a fit of giggles. Elphaba looked at her and smiled, trying to figure out what she was laughing at.

"What?" Galinda couldn't respond. "What is it?"

"Your…" she started, motioning to Elphaba's mouth. Elphaba put her hand up and felt the wetness on her lip. She grinned and started laughing. Their laughter filled the room and bounced off the walls and soon, Galinda couldn't distinguish her laughs from Elphaba's. Their joy and happiness was, for now, the same.

**----------------------------------------------**

"And she didn't even notice! She looked absolutely ridiculous!" The three other girls burst into laughter as Galinda finished telling her story. Of course, Galinda wouldn't admit that she and Elphaba had laughed together. That would ruin the story.

Elphaba came in just then and took her seat in the desk in front of the group. This caused the four to burst out into laughter again.

"All right, class. Enough chatter." Doctor Dillamond said, entering the classroom. The students quieted down. "Thank you. So, I trust you all did your reading over the weekend. And since you all did your reading, someone should be able to tell me about the Great Drought." The class was silent. "Anyone?" No volunteers. "Miss Thropp?"

Galinda felt her stomach drop. Elphaba would be absolutely clueless! And she had been such a smart student.

"Um… I'm afraid I can't tell you that." The class stared and even Doctor Dillamond looked shocked. Elphaba always knew the answer.

"Miss Thropp, didn't you do the reading?" he asked slowly.

"No. I didn't know there was any. You see, I suffered a bump on the head over the weekend it left me with amnesia."

"Really? And how did this bump happen?"

Galinda's stomach plummeted again. She was caught now! Everyone would know what she had done. There was no way to-

"I fell down the stairs." Galinda stared at the green girl. Elphaba had just lied. To a _professor_. To protect Galinda.

"Well, that is an interesting excuse, Miss Thropp. I must say I haven't heard that one before."

"It's true." Galinda found herself saying. The Goat looked at her. "I… I saw her."

"Well, Miss Thropp, it seems your story had been verified. I'm sorry for your unfortunate accident." The Goat turned back to his teaching and the other girls leaned in close to Galinda.

"She really has amnesia?" Shenshen asked. Galinda nodded.

"Think of the lies we could tell her! And she would believe us!" The three other started chattering excitedly.

"No." Galinda said. The girls looked at her.

"No? But this is perfect! We could-"

"I said no. I don't want to do that. It's stupid and childish. Let's just leave her be." Galinda ignored their grumbling as her gaze fell on Elphaba.

_Thank you, Elphaba. Thank you so much._

**---------------------------------------------------**

"Elphaba." The green girl looked up from her work.

"Hello, Galinda." she said.

"You didn't have to do that. Lie to Doctor Dillamond."

"I didn't want to get you in trouble for an accident. Besides, what would your friends think?" Galinda sat next to the green girl.

"Thank you, Elphaba." she whispered. She moved in quickly and kissed the green girl. Before Elphaba even had time to realize what was happening, Galinda was gone.

And when Elphaba tried to bring the subject up again, Galinda snapped at her.

"Honestly, Miss Elphaba, the things you come up with!"

**End of chapter 5! Longer than usual. Hope you enjoyed it and please, please review. I'll try to update as soon as I can.**


	6. Feelings

**I am lazy. Sorry for not updating sooner.**

The next day, the whole school seemed to be talking about one thing: the dance that would be held at the Ozdust ballroom that night. When the news reached Galinda, she felt her heart sink. She remembered that she was supposed to meet Fiyero outside the ballroom at eight. Oh, how could she have forgotten?! She wasn't even ready and the dance was in four hours! Elphaba sensed her roommate's anxiety when the blonde came to their room after classes.

"What's wrong?" the green girl asked. She was sitting cross- legged on her bed, a book in her hands. Galinda knew it was strange to feel this way, but she was actually _happy_ to see that her roommate was back to reading constantly.

"I have a date with Fiyero tonight and I have nothing to wear!" she said. Elphaba gave her a strange look.

"A… date?" she said. Glinda remembered that they were "together" and realized her mistake.

"Well, not really a _date_, but an…_ outing_. It's not like I like him or anything." Galinda saw the green girl's shoulders drop slightly.

"I see."

"Oh, Elphaba, don't be like that. We're just friends."

"I understand." Galinda started going through her over- crowded closet. "Why don't you wear that pink dress with the ruffles? You always look nice in that one." Galinda looked from her closet to her roommate in surprise. The green girl was looking back down at her book, and Galinda started to question if she really had heard Elphaba say something. And if she had, she couldn't believe it. Elphaba was actually giving her fashion advice?

"Uh… you like this one?" Galinda asked, pulling the aforementioned dress out. Elphaba looked up over the rim of her glasses. She nodded and her face turned a dark green.

"I... I mean, that's just my opinion. You would know more about it than me." she said quickly, looking back down. Galinda looked at the dress and a small smile crept across her face. She went into the bathroom and closed the door softly behind her. Elphaba looked up again when she was sure it was safe and let out her breath. Galinda always did look beautiful in that dress… too bad Elphaba wouldn't be the one getting to see her.

**---------------------------------------------**

Three and a half hours later, Galinda was still getting ready. Elphaba got off her bed and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Galinda, I don't mean to rush you, but are you almost done? It's getting late…" she said.

"Almost ready!" Galinda sang out. Elphaba shook her head and had just turned when she heard the bathroom door open. "Finished!" Elphaba turned back around and had to keep herself from gaping. Galinda looked astonishing. Her blonde hair was curled perfectly and she had done in a fancy up- do. As Elphaba had said, the dress was perfect, the color going nice with her light skin. And it also accented her slender body. Galinda had really outdone herself this time.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked. Elphaba's mind was swimming and she struggled to find her voice.

"Beautiful." she managed to gasp.

"Oh, do you think so?"

"Of course I do. You'll turn heads tonight." Galinda's face turned a light pink.

"Thank you, Miss Elphaba." Elphaba gave her a small smile.

"I… I hope you enjoy yourself tonight." Galinda noticed the green girl's sad smile.

"Aren't you going?" Elphaba shook her head.

"It's… better if I just stay here. I don't belong at social gatherings like dances. I know what they say about me, even when they think I'm not paying attention."

Galinda felt a pang of guilt (she had been getting those a lot lately) because she was one of those people. The ones who talked about Elphaba, even if the green girl was present. She didn't realize then that although the green girl never showed it, those insults and rumors hurt. Hearing Elphaba talk about it now made it worse. Elphaba was a person who had just had the misfortune of being born with green skin. It wasn't her fault. It couldn't be easy, living with something like that, and now Galinda knew that the teasing only made it worse. She should apologize…

"Elphaba…" she started. The green girl looked at her and Galinda lost her voice. "I… would you escort me to the dance?" she blurted out. The green girl looked surprised.

"Are you sure you want to be seen with me in such a public place?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

_Whoa. Slow down there, blondie._

Elphaba looked down, trying to decide and Galinda found herself holding her breath. Finally, Elphaba looked back up and smiled.

"All right. If it makes you happy." The green girl stood up and retrieved Galinda's coat from the closet. She held it out to the blonde and Galinda slid into it. Elphaba went to the door and held it open, letting the blonde leave first. She then turned to Galinda and held out her arm. Galinda looked up at the green face and (_sweet Lurline, what have I gotten myself in to?_) wrapped her trembling arm around Elphaba's, allowing the green girl to lead her from the safety of Crage Hall and out into the open where the world could see them.

_What is this feeling, so sudden and new?_

_My heart is racing and all I think of is you._

**End of chapter 6! The next chapter will be the actual dance, I promise! Thanks to my many readers and reviewers, I'll update as soon as I can!**


	7. Truly Madly Deeply Loved

**I really should update more often…**

When the two girls arrived at the Ozdust Ballroom, Galinda could hear the music pouring out the open doors. But more than the music, she could hear Elphaba's breathing becoming shallower. Galinda realized then that she had never seen the green girl nervous before. She put her other hand on Elphaba's arm and felt the green girl tense up before relaxing slowly. As they got closer, Galinda noticed the figure of Fiyero waiting at the entrance.

"Fiyero!" she called out. The prince straightened up and smiled.

"Galinda." He approached her and noticed Elphaba. He also noted the fact that Galinda had her arm wrapped around Elphaba's. The green girl moved in to salvage the conversation.

"I was just escorting Miss Galinda here. To make sure she made it safely to you." Elphaba said. Fiyero smiled.

"Well, I thank you for that, Miss Elphaba." he said. He offered his own arm to the blonde, which she took, releasing Elphaba's. The two started into the ballroom and Galinda cast a glance back at the green girl. Elphaba was watching them go and her dark chocolate eyes met Galinda's for a moment.

Was that hurt in those dark brown eyes? Confusion? _Love_?

Galinda didn't have time to decide because Elphaba had turned her back on the couple now and was starting to leave. Galinda made a decision then and there.

"Hold on." she said to Fiyero as she ran back to the green girl. She grabbed her arm, surprising the green girl.

"Galinda, what-"

"Come on. You deserve to have fun, no matter what color your skin is."

"Galinda, I don't think that's a very good idea…" But the blonde was already dragging the green girl back. She took Fiyero's arm again and the three of them approached the entrance, Elphaba resisting all the way. Galinda pushed the green girl in first and the room went deathly silent.

Elphaba stood at the top of the stairs, petrified. She was definitely a sight, wearing her blue frock and brown boots. Her hair was pulled back into its traditional braid and she was wearing her knit blue cap. To sum it all up, Elphaba knew that she did not fit in with all the other students.

And then the laughter started.

"What is she wearing?"

"Look at the way she's standing there, like some stupid animal."

"Why did she even come?"

Students pointed at the green girl as they made their remarks. Elphaba could feel her face growing hot and wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole and never come out. Her gaze fell on the girl who was supposedly her sister. She was just shaking her head. The boy she was with (what was his name again? Biq?) was looking at Elphaba with a look she couldn't read.

But the worst was when she saw Galinda. The blonde was covering her mouth, but Elphaba could tell by her expression that she was trying not to laugh.

Well. Elphaba may have lost her memory, but she knew better than to stay here and let the students continue to make fun of her.

And she could tell when she had been set up.

Elphaba turned and ran, covering her face with her hands, causing the laughter to grow louder.

"Elphaba!" Galinda called after her, but the green girl couldn't hear her over the cruel laughter of her fellow classmates.

The person who supposedly loved her had just broken her heart.

**-----------------------------------------**

"Elphaba?" the blonde said softly as she walked into their dark dorm room. The dance had ended an hour again and Galinda had been searching for the green girl since then.

The lump in Elphaba's bed stiffened and Galinda could hear the green girl breathing quietly. The blonde shook her head.

"Elphaba. I can still see you." she said, walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge. No response. Galinda pulled the covers back and there was Elphaba, knees pulled up to her chest. The green girl's eyes were red, telling the blonde that she had been crying. Elphaba looked away, sniffling loudly.

"I'm so sorry, Elphaba. I had no idea… I just wanted… I thought…" Nothing seemed right to say at the moment. What could be said?

"I knew they would laugh. Why didn't you just let me be?" Elphaba said.

"I wanted you to have fun." The green girl was silent and Galinda was afraid that she had been tuned out.

"You know what hurt me the most?" Elphaba said, breaking the silence. "You. You laughed at me as well. I thought… I thought that we had something. You accepted me. You helped me when I lost everything. You were there when no one else was. I thought you were different… but I was wrong. You're just like them."

The blonde felt tears running down her face. Sweet Oz, what had she done? She never realized that Elphaba thought all those things about her. She had completely humiliated her friend.

"Elphie… I'm sorry." she said. Elphaba didn't respond. Galinda wanted to wrap her arms around the green girl, but was afraid the green girl would reject her, so she didn't. Instead, she went to her closet and pulled several hat boxes out. After rummaging through them, she extracted a black hat that was pointed at the top. She had never liked the hat herself, but it seemed to fit Elphaba. The blonde went back over to the green girl and gently pulled the blue cap off before replacing it with the black hat. Elphaba looked at the blonde before getting up and going into the bathroom to look in the mirror. She came back, emotionless.

"It's really sharp, don't you think?" Galinda said, trying to read the green girl. Elphaba took the hat off and held it in her hands. "Keep it, Elphie. I'm really bad at apologizing and I just want you to know that I really am sorry. I never wanted any of this to happen. If I had known that everyone was going to laugh… I never would have made you come." The green girl was silent and put the hat on her bed. Galinda figured their conversation was over and turned away. She reached back and tried to find the zipper of her dress so she could change for bed. Galinda found that she couldn't quite reach the zipper and struggled for a few seconds before she felt a hand pull the zipper down smoothly.

The blonde froze as her dress slid down her body and pooled at her feet on the floor, leaving her clad in only her undergarments. Green arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. Galinda closed her eyes as Elphaba took in the scent of the blonde curls. She reached a pale arm back and wrapped it around Elphaba's neck.

"Galinda… did you mean it when you said we were together?" the green girl breathed into the blonde's ear.

This was it. A critical moment. The blonde needed to make a decision. Now.

"Yes, Elphie. Yes." The green girl also closed her eyes and started to sway from side to side slowly.

"_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need. I love you more with every breath truly, madly, deeply too. I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning, a reason for living, a deeper meaning_." Galinda was completely drawn in as Elphaba sang to her and not just because Elphaba had a beautiful voice, but because her heart was in what she was singing. She meant every word.

Galinda turned and put her hands into Elphaba's, looking up into her dark eyes. The two started a slow dance around the room and everything else seemed to fade away.

"_I want to stand with you on a mountain. I want to bathe with you in the sea. I want to lay like this forever until the sky falls down on me_."

Galinda pulled the green girl down with her onto her bed and pulled the covers over them as green lips met soft pink ones.

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky_

_I'll make a wish, send it to Heaven that'll make you want to cry_

_The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty_

_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection_

_Of the highest power and lonely hours_

_The tears divide you_

And for the first time, Galinda fell asleep in the arms of someone who loved her.

Truly.

Madly.

Deeply.


	8. Lakeside Picnic

**Aha! Two chapters in one day!**

Galinda woke up and found herself lying in the arms of one naked Elphaba. She expected to be disgusted, horrified, shocked… yet she wasn't. In some strange way, it felt natural. Like she belonged here. Part of it was because this was what Galinda longed for. Someone to love her, despite her faults. Someone who could look past her shallow exterior and see the girl she really was on the inside, struggling to break free.

She just didn't expect that person to be Elphaba Thropp.

Galinda felt the green girl stir.

"Good morning, my sweet." Elphaba said, running a hand through blonde curls. She kissed Galinda on the forehead. "I hope you had pleasant dreams." The blonde just nodded and laid her head on Elphaba's chest, just below her throat.

"Elphaba… I suppose this means you forgive me?" the blonde asked. The green girl laughed and Galinda felt the vibrations going through her body.

"Yes. I suppose I wasn't really mad at you. I just… the world can be a cruel place." Galinda looked up at Elphaba and saw a distant look in the dark chocolate eyes.

"Then don't think about the world. Think about me. Only me." the blonde said, putting a hand on the side of Elphaba's face and turning it gently. She moved in and kissed verdant lips.

"That I can do, even without my memories." Elphaba replied. The blonde giggled, then her eyes lit up as an idea came to her.

"Elphie, there's something I really want to do today."

"What?" Elphaba knew that whatever Galinda asked for, she would do. If Galinda wanted the moon, Elphaba would find a way to get it.

"I want to go on a picnic by the lake." Elphaba smiled.

"All right. Then a picnic by the lake it shall be."

**---------------------------------------------**

"Oh, look Elphie! The lake is shining! It's so pretty!" the blonde squealed as she came to the top of the hill. Elphaba brought up the rear, carrying the basket. She smiled as the blonde stood at the top of the hill, the wind catching her yellow sundress.

"Yes, but be careful, my sweet. It looks like one slip would land you right in that lake." Elphaba said as she set the basket down and laid the blanket. "Come sit down." Galinda came over and sat on the edge of the blanket as the green girl unloaded the basket.

"I didn't know what kind of sandwich you liked, so I brought a lot of ingredients." Elphaba explained when she saw the blonde gawking at everything she was unloading. "Tell me what you want, so I can make it."

"Um… there are so many choices. Okay, I want a- no, I don't want that. Oh, I know! I want- no, I don't want that either."

"Are you almost done arguing with yourself?" Elphaba asked, a smile playing across her lips. Galinda scowled at the green girl.

"Yes, thank you. Okay, I really know this time."

"Thank Oz."

"Stop it. I want a peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwich without the crust and cut into four triangles." The green girl stared for a few seconds before bursting out into laughter.

"It took you that long to decide on that? Oh, Miss Galinda, you really are something." she said as she started preparing the sandwich. Galinda noticed that Elphaba was taking great care to make the sandwich. She would get the peanut butter and jelly on her hands and fingers, but when she was finished, the sandwich was perfect. No crusts and cut into four equal triangles.

"Is there anything else?" Elphaba asked as she handed the sandwich over to the blonde. Galinda shook her head, but after setting the sandwich down, she grabbed the green girl's hand and stuck the jade fingers in her mouth one by one, removing the condiments. Elphaba just watched, her face turning a darker green, she was sure. When Galinda had finished, she released Elphaba's hand and smiled before starting on the sandwich. Elphaba pulled her hand back.

"A napkin would have sufficed." she said. The blonde acted as though she hadn't heard. Elphaba pulled an apple from the basket and leaned back on one hand as she took her first bite. The two girls ate in silence and Elphaba started reading the book she had brought with her. Every so often she would look up at the blonde and a smile would cross her face before she directed her attention back to her reading.

When Galinda had finished eating, she found Elphaba reading. Typical of the green girl. She sighed, hoping to receive some attention. No reaction. She sighed again, a little louder this time. Still nothing. Elphaba really liked to annoy the blonde sometimes.

"Elphie." she finally said. The green girl looked up.

"Yes, my sweet? Was the sandwich to your liking?"

"It was fine."

"I can tell. You still have some on your lips."

"Can you get rid of it, Elphie?" Elphaba looked up again. She knew that tone. Galinda used it whenever she wanted something. And Elphaba knew what the blonde wanted this time.

"Of course, my sweet." the green girl said. She set her book down and leaned in, finding delicate lips with her own green ones. They lingered for a few seconds, then Elphaba pulled away.

"I think it's gone." she said. Galinda didn't reply, but grabbed the front of Elphaba's frock and pulled her close, kissing her again. The blonde leaned back and found that she had been sitting closer to the edge of the hill than she thought. She fell backwards, bringing Elphaba with her. The two tumbled down the hill and ended up in the lake with a splash.

"Aaggh!" Elphaba shouted as she surfaced. At first, Galinda feared it was a shout of pain. "It's cold!" Galinda let out her breath, then smiled.

"Sorry, Elphie." she said. The green girl was about to reply, but then she noticed how well the fabric of the dress stuck to her friend's skin. Every curve, every feature… Elphaba tore her gaze away when Galinda looked at her.

"Why, Miss Elphaba, I do believe you are blushing." the blonde said, swimming over to the green girl. Elphaba mumbled something, but didn't look. Galinda pulled herself up onto dry land before taking her dress off.

"This is soaked. I guess I'll just have to wait for it to dry." she said. Elphaba watched the blonde. This was so unlike her. Why was she-

The light bulb went off.

It was her. Galinda was doing these things for Elphaba.

And who was she to deny her love?

Galinda slid back into the water and floated over to where Elphaba was. Elphaba wrapped her arms around the blonde and went to where she could stand. She then sat Galinda down on one of her legs and their lips met again.

"This picnic was a fine idea, Miss Galinda."

**A lot of fluff there, I know. But I really wanted to write this scene! Thanks to all reviewers and readers! I'll try to update more often!**


	9. Memories

**Chapter 9!**

Galinda giggled as she and Elphaba ran back to their dorms, Elphaba holding her hand and leading the way.

It was strange. A day ago, Galinda would have been mortified to even be seen in the same dorm room as Elphaba. Yet, here they were, running and holding hands. And all because of a bump on the head and a silly lie.

They reached their room and Elphaba closed the door behind them. When she turned back around, Galinda threw herself at the green girl, wrapping her arms around her neck, kissing her passionately. Elphaba was taken by surprise by the sudden action, but put her own arms around the blonde's waist. Galinda felt Elphaba laughing and pulled away.

"What's funny?" she asked.

"You're still wet." The blonde flipped her damp hair, which didn't work as well as she planned. Elphaba laughed again. "Why don't you dry off?" The blonde pouted, but released the green girl. She grabbed a change of clothes, then went into the bathroom and wriggled out of the wet clothes she was wearing. While she was changing, Elphaba shed her own wet frock and put on another one. She then grabbed a brush and started brushing out her wet hair.

Both girls were startled when the door to their room opened suddenly.

"I've found the solution!" Nessa announced triumphantly as she wheeled into the room.

"Solution for what?' Galinda asked, coming out of the bathroom.

"Elphaba's amnesia!" Galinda felt her heart drop. If Elphaba's amnesia was cured… this would be over. She would lose her only love. Elphaba would go back to being her old self, the self that did NOT like Galinda Upland. At all.

"How?" Elphaba asked.

"Father said that you can come home for a while and he'll find a way to help you get your memory back."

"That doesn't sound very effective." Galinda said quickly. Nessa scowled at the blonde.

"I think it sounds fine. What better place for Elphaba to regain her memories than the place she was raised?" she said in a tone that almost dared the blonde to protest,

"How long?" Nessa looked at her sister. "How long will I be gone?'

"I don't know. However long it takes, I suppose."

"But that could be weeks! Months!" Galinda said. She couldn't imagine going that long without Elphaba now.

"It almost sounds like you don't want Elphaba to get her memory back." Nessa said, wheeling up to Galinda and forcing the blonde to take a few steps back.

"Of course I want her to! It's just that… I don't trust this method." Nessa's eyes narrowed.

"I know what this is about." The blonde's heart started beating faster. "You want to keep her here, for yourself. I knew this would happen! You're using her!"

"Hold on!" Elphaba said, leaping in between her sister and Galinda. "She's not using me. I… I think I know how she feels."

"What do you mean, Elphaba?" Elphaba turned to Galinda and took one pale hand in her own green one. Nessa then knew what they were talking about. "Oh, Elphaba. Of all the people… do you realize that this is the same person who landed you in this predicament?"

"I know, but maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. Maybe it was for the better." Elphaba said, turning back to her sister.

"Elphaba, are you saying… you don't want your memory back?" Nessa asked.

"As of right now… I'm not sure what I want. All I know is that I love you, Galinda." The blonde wrapped her arms around the green girl and laid her head against the taller girl's chest.

"Elphie…" Nessa shook her head.

"Are you sure? This goes against everything father taught us."

"I can't even remember what our father looks like." Elphaba replied. Nessa realized then that Elphaba saw no wrong in a relationship like this. She saw no wrong because she didn't know what was right or wrong.

"All right, Elphaba. If that's what you want." the brunette sighed before leaving the room.

Galinda looked back up at the green girl.

"Is it true, Elphaba? Do you not want your memories back?' she asked.

"Not if it means forgetting the way I feel for you." Elphaba replied. The blonde pulled the green girl close and kissed her again.

"I love you, Elphie." she said, a single tear running down her face.

"I love you too, my sweet."

**Shorter, I know. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	10. A Promise and a Ring

**Chapter 10!**

Later that night, while Elphaba was lying in her bed, reading, Galinda was sitting on her vanity, brushing her hair. The blonde set down her brush and looked at the green girl.

"Elphie?" The green girl set her book down and looked at the blonde.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say that… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being so selfish and shallow earlier. I realize now that I was wrong about you."

"Galinda, like I said, you don't need to be sorry. I can't remember you ever being mean towards me. You've really helped me out. Thank you." The blonde stood and went over to the green girl's bed. She climbed in beside her and put one of Elphaba's arms around her shoulders. The green girl smiled and pulled the blonde close. Galinda leaned her head on the verdant shoulder.

"What are you reading?" she asked.

"I don't know." The blonde wrinkled her nose, a gesture Elphaba had always found cute.

"You don't know and you're reading it?"

"I think it's about the history of Ozma regime. It gets a bit confusing at times."

"Read some to me." As Elphaba began to read aloud, Galinda closed her eyes. She didn't quite understand what the words meant, but that didn't matter. Just hearing Elphaba's voice was soothing and she found herself starting to doze off.

Elphaba looked down at the blonde and stopped reading, a smile playing across her features.

"Why did you stop?" Galinda mumbled, eyes still closed.

"You're falling asleep."

"Your voice is comforting. Keep going." Elphaba looked back at the page and found where she had left off. She was about to start again when there was loud knocking on their door. The blonde opened her eyes, irritated.

"Who is that?"

"I don't know."

"Tell them to go away. They're disturbing us." Elphaba got up from her bed and opened the door.

"Madame Morrible!" Galinda said before Elphaba could ask her who she was. That would be embarrassing and not only for Elphaba.

"Miss Elphaba, you must come with me right away. Come, your sister is already waiting." Morrible turned and started down the hall, expecting Elphaba to follow her. Galinda got up reluctantly and followed the two down to Morrible's office.

"Close the door, please." Morrible said once they arrived. Elphaba complied. She looked back and saw her sister. Nessa didn't look too happy to be there. She looked at though she had just been woken up. Elphaba took her sister to be the kind who didn't like to be woken up.

"What is this about?" Elphaba asked, standing beside her sister's chair.

"Your father has passed away."

"What?" Nessa said.

"When?" Elphaba asked.

"Yesterday. You two are expected to be at his funeral, which will be held in three days."

"When are we leaving?"

"Why, tonight, of course."

"Tonight?" both girls said in unison. Elphaba looked at her sister. Galinda wasn't too happy to hear this either.

"And I have some more news."

"Good or bad?" Elphaba asked.

"It depends on how you look at it. Since your father is now deceased, there must be someone to take his place. I'm afraid, Miss Elphaba, you won't be coming back to Shiz."

"Why not?!"

"You're the next Eminent Thropp. You have to take your father's place. Surely you remember that?"

Elphaba and Galinda looked at each other.

"Right. Of course."

**--------------------------------------------------**

"All aboard!" The train let out a whistle, signaling that it would be departing soon. Elphaba turned to Galinda.

"Well… I guess this is goodbye." she said. The blonde wrapped her arms around the green girl, tears running down her face.

"I don't want you to go, Elphie! How will I live without you?"

"You'll be fine. And it's not like it's goodbye forever. You can come and visit anytime you want." Elphaba replied. "And after you graduate, we can live our lives together." After saying this, Elphaba's face turned a dark green.

"Elphie, do you really mean that?" the blonde asked.

"Only if you want to. I mean, you don't have to. I just thought-"

"Yes. Oh, Elphie, yes!" Galinda embraced the green girl again.

"Good. Here, take this." The green girl pulled a ring out of her pocket. It wasn't in the best condition, but to Galinda, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Oh, Elphie…" she breathed as the green girl slipped the ring onto Galinda's thin finger and smiled at her. Galinda looked at the ring with adoration. "I'll never take it off."

"Elphaba, come on!" Nessa called, poking her head out the open train window. Galinda leaned in and kissed Elphaba passionately. The train whistle sounded again. Elphaba broke away gently.

"Hold out, if you can. Hold out, my sweet." she whispered before turning and getting on the train just as it started to move. She turned and looked back at Galinda, raising her hand in farewell. Galinda waved back and she kept waving until the train picked up speed and rounded a corner. Elphaba disappeared.

The train had taken her only love away from her.

And Galinda wept.

On the train, Elphaba took off her glasses and wiped her eyes, trying to get rid of her tears before Nessa could see them.

She wouldn't get to see Galinda again.

And Elphaba wept.


	11. In Transit

**Chapter 11!**

"Finally. I thought the train was going to leave without you. What were you two doing?" Nessa asked as Elphaba sat next to her sister. The green girl sighed.

"Nessa… I can't become the next Eminent Thropp. I can't even remember our father! How do they expect me to take his place?"

"Elphaba, you have to. You've no other choice." the brunette scoffed. "You're the oldest and next in line."

"I can't do it. I mean, there will be tons of people at this funeral and they'll all be expecting me to know them! I wouldn't even recognize my own mother!"

"Our mother is dead."

"See?! This is exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Oh, Elphaba, stop worrying. I'll help you out at the funeral. And who knows? Maybe you'll regain some of your memories along the way."

**-------------------------------------------**

Galinda sat in class, not really paying attention to the professor, but staring at her ring. She wondered what Elphaba was doing right now. Had she arrived? Was she still on the train? She probably was. She couldn't have arrived yet. The trip probably took at least a day.

Galinda knew she would find out for herself soon. The first chance she got, she would go out to see Elphaba. Until then, she would wait for the green girl to write to her and then-

"Miss Upland, could you please answer the question?" Galinda looked up as she heard her name being called.

"Um… I'm sorry. I didn't hear what the question was."

"I see. You were too busy thinking about something else. Tell us, Miss Upland, just what was it that captivated your attention for half of class?" Galinda felt her face growing hot as everyone turned to look at her.

"Well, um…" she started, but her voice failed her. What could she say? She couldn't admit that she had been thinking about Elphaba because she loved her. If anyone believed her, she would never hear the end of it.

"Yes? We're waiting." Galinda had to think of a lie. Quick.

"Well, unfortunately, I seem to have lost my train of thought. I'm sorry to disappoint." The professor scowled, but continued his teaching. Galinda let out a sigh of relief and slumped down in her seat.

_Whatever Elphaba's doing, it has to be better than this._

**----------------------------------------------------**

"Remember. Father was a very religious man. We are expected to hold up his beliefs and that starts with the faith of the Unknown God." Elphaba stood up and grabbed her head.

"Nessa, we've been at this for hours! I'm never going to remember any of this!" she said. She could feel her head throbbing and all she wanted was to sleep. Nessa had been trying to jog Elphaba's memory about their father since they had left, but Elphaba was confused now more than ever.

"You just need to be patient."

"I need to sleep. I've been awake for over twenty- four hours now." The brunette sighed and leaned back in her own seat.

"Fine. Rest. When you wake up, we'll eat, but then it's right back to this, understand?"

Elphaba was already lying down on the train seat and fell asleep as soon as Nessa finished. The brunette shook her head.

"If this is the next Eminent Thropp, we're doomed."

Nessa knew she had to find a way to get Elphaba's memory back. But so far, nothing had helped. She had hoped that talking about their father would help her remember, but Elphaba seemed occupied with only one thing: Galinda Upland.

And, in a way, that disturbed Nessa. It wasn't right for her sister to love another woman; it went against everything they had ever been taught.

_But don't you want your sister to be happy? She deserves happiness, just like every other human being._

Nessa sighed as she watched her sister sleep.

"And I thought you couldn't get any more complicated." she muttered, but she couldn't suppress the smile that came along with that statement. "You never cease to surprise me."

**-------------------------------------------------**

_The history of…_

It's shiny

… _the Ozma regime…_

I wonder where she got it

… _can be traced back…_

It's all worn, but it's so clean

… _to a time when…_

Galinda put down her book. She simply could not read with this ring on her finger. It was so… distracting. But in a beautiful way. So, she simply gave up on her book. She didn't really care when the Ozma regime started, nor did it matter to her. The words only meant something when Elphaba read them to her. Elphaba always seemed to know what was going on. How did she do that? Galinda wished she could be as smart as her friend.

_Not my friend. My girlfriend._

Galinda giggled at the thought. What had started out as an innocent prank had blossomed into a wonderful relationship. She had never imagined herself with someone like Elphaba, yet here she was, dreaming about her green- skinned roomie. It was addicting. She had never thought about anyone this much. Well, except for herself, of course, but-

"Galinda? We're going shopping." Galinda looked up as Pfannee entered her room. "Do you want to come?" The other girl looked around the room. "It must be nice without your roommate." she added.

"It's… bearable." Galinda said.

"Well, like I said, do you want to come with us?" The blonde shook her head.

"No. I'm fine just staying here."

"Are you sure?" The blonde nodded. "Well, all right. We'll see you later." And she was gone, leaving Galinda alone with her thoughts once more.

**---------------------------------------------**

"Elphaba." No response. "Elphaba." The green girl stirred. Nessa paused, then leaned in close to her sister's ear. "Elphaba!" The green girl jerked awake and rolled off the seat, hitting the floor.

"What is it?" she asked, trying to be as alert as possible. The brunette rolled her eyes.

"We're here." Elphaba looked out the train window and felt the knot in her stomach tighten. The train slowed to a stop and the whistle sounded.

This was it. This was the end of her old life and the beginning of her new one.

Or it could just be the end of her life all together.

Everything depended on this funeral.

And she needed to play her cards just right…

**End of chapter 11! Thanks to all readers and reviewers thus far. Please, please keep sending those reviews in! Thank you!**


	12. Coming Clean

**Chapter 12!**

When Elphaba and Nessa entered the church, they found that it was completely empty. Elphaba noticed the casket at the front of the church.

"It figures father decided to have it open casket." Nessa said. She wheeled down to the casket, Elphaba following her. She looked down at the man who had once been her father and she felt bad that she couldn't even remember his name. She heard a sniffling noise and looked over at her sister. Nessa was trying very hard not to cry, but Elphaba saw some tears slide down her face. She wheeled her sister to a front row pew and sat down beside her. She pulled her sister from her wheelchair and onto her lap. She expected some resistance, but was surprised when she received none.

Elphaba wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and held her close as Nessa, for the first and last time in her life, cried.

**---------------------------------------------**

Galinda sighed as she made her usual morning coffee. It had been a few days now since Elphaba had left and Galinda found herself missing Elphaba more with each passing day. She wasn't sure how she could survive the rest of her time at Shiz without her. The ring on her finger only served to remind her of what had been taken from her. She sighed again and raised her hand, examining the ring for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Miss Galinda?" she heard someone say.

"Yes?" she said, not really paying attention.

"Your cup is overflowing." Galinda let out a small shriek and turned the machine off. Her cup was too full and now there was hot coffee running down her hand. The blonde abandoned her cup and went over to the sink to wash her hand off.

"Miss Galinda, you've seemed quite distracted lately. Is anything wrong?" Boq asked. Galinda realized that it had been him who had saved her from the coffee disaster.

"No. I've just been… thinking." she replied. The munchkin looked nervous.

"I… I noticed that ring on your finger." he said. Galinda smiled and looked at it again.

"It's nice, isn't it?" she said.

"Who is it from?" Galinda paused. That was a difficult question. She couldn't say it was from Elphaba, but to say it was from anyone else would start rumors.

_Why am I afraid to admit I like Elphaba?_

Galinda knew why. Had Elphaba taught her nothing? She was still being the same selfish person she had once been. What did she care if anyone else liked her? Elphaba loved her and she was the only person who mattered. The rest of the world could hate her for all she cared. As long as she had Elphaba.

"Elphaba." Galinda said. Boq looked confused.

"Really, Miss Galinda. Who?"

"I told you. Elphaba gave it to me."

"Because you're good friends right?" Galinda turned to face him.

"No. Elphaba gave me this ring as a promise. Some day, we're going to live our lives together. Elphaba loves me… and I love her."

Boq didn't want to believe it, but the blonde looked and sounded serious.

"Miss Galinda, I must say… this is very unexpected." he managed to say.

"You can think what you want. It doesn't matter to me. Tell everyone you want." Galinda said. Boq just looked shocked. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to my room to drink my coffee and think scandalacious thoughts about Elphaba."

**----------------------------------------------------**

"All right, Elphaba. All you have to do when people come up to you is shake their hand and nod, or say thank you. No names needed. You can do that, right?" Elphaba nodded weakly.

"R- right. I can do that." she replied. The brunette rolled her eyes.

"Just follow my lead." she said as people started to trickle in.

It wasn't as hard as Elphaba had anticipated, but it was difficult to hear people talk about her father with such admiration and she could only nod. Multiple times people asked her what she planned to do as the next Eminent Thropp and she would pause for a moment, mind completely blank. Luckily, Nessa usually stepped in when these questions were asked, saving her sister.

After everyone had left, Nessa and Elphaba were left alone at their father's grave.

"See, Elphaba? And you were all worried for nothing." the brunette said as the two started off across the grass.

"I suppose." There was a silence. "Well, now what?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do we do now? The funeral's over and that's why we came, isn't it? Where do our lives go from here?"

"You have to become the new Eminent Thropp, which means you have to meet with a group of other officials and have a meeting and all that other good stuff."

"By myself? You can't go with me?"

"Of course not. I'm not nearly that important. Besides, how would it look if the next Eminent Thropp had her sister there with her?" Elphaba looked down and kicked at a rock.

"It's just… I don't think I can do this. I'm not ready." Nessa gave her a small smile.

"I don't think anyone ever is."

**-------------------------------------------------**

Galinda was starting to find out how Elphaba felt when she was at Shiz. Every time she walked into a room, people started whispering and casting glances at her. She did her best to ignore them, but she had been so used to being popular that it was hard.

_It's for Elphaba. It will all be worth it in the end._

That's what she kept telling herself, anyway. And it usually kept her under control.

Usually.

She was in the student lounge area when it happened.

"I always knew there was something about Elphaba. Well, the green skin was obvious, but there was something else. I guess I just didn't expect her to be such a sorry excuse for a human being." Laughter accompanied that statement and Galinda felt something inside of her snap.

Before anyone knew what was happening, Galinda was on top of the offensive student. She just didn't expect it to be Fiyero.

"Don't talk about Elphaba that way! She's more of a person than you could ever hope to be!" Galinda shouted, grabbing him by the front of his shirt.

"Galinda, get off!"

"Not until you take it back!"

"Get off!"

"Take it back!"

This would have gone on longer, but Galinda's friends pulled her off the prince.

"Let go of me!" she said, jerking away from them. Fiyero stood up and she glared at him before turning on her heel and storming away.

"She's crazy." she heard him say behind her. She wanted to cry, but didn't.

Not until she reached the safety of her room, that is. Galinda fell onto her bed, sobbing.

"Oh, Elphie. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

**End of chapter 12! Hope you enjoyed it and please review! Thanks!**


	13. The Letter

**Chapter 13! (Are you as excited as me?)**

"Nessa, I can't do this."

"Elphaba."

"No."

"Elphaba, come back." Ness grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her back in front of the mirror. Elphaba groaned.

"I look ridiculous."

"You look fine."

"I don't belong in a room with a bunch of well- dressed, snobbish… official people." Elphaba sputtered, her fingers fiddling with a button on the dress she was wearing. The brunette slapped her sister's hand away.

"Stop fiddling with your dress!" she snapped. Elphaba sighed. "Now, listen to me. Everything will be fine. Just go in there, sit down, and listen to what they have to say." The green girl sighed and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "And stop fidgeting!"

"What if they ask me a question?"

"You've read a lot of books. Give them the most sensible answer you can think of, even if it isn't true."

"You want me to lie?"

"Well, you didn't think they got their jobs by telling the truth, did you?"

The door opened and a woman stuck her head out.

"Elphaba Thropp? They're ready for you." she said before disappearing. Elphaba looked back at her sister.

"Well… here I go. Wish me luck."

"You'll be fine. Trust me." Elphaba nodded weakly and went through the door, her heart pounding in her chest.

_I am going to die._

**------------------------------------------------**

Galinda found that news of what she had done to Fiyero had traveled fast.

"Keep your voice down. We don't want to anger the blonde." students would say whenever she walked by. Galinda just kept her gaze forward and never gave them the satisfaction of looking, or worse, responding.

In her classes, she didn't really pay attention, but just looked at her ring and thought about Elphaba. Sometimes she would catch herself absently playing with her ring and that would always make her smile. The professors eventually gave up on asking her to answer questions because she never knew what they were talking about.

Until a letter was delivered in Doctor Dillamond's class.

"Miss Upland." he called. The blonde sat up straighter.

"Yes?" she asked. She had no idea what he had just been talking about and she just _knew _she was going to get into trouble again and-

"There is a letter for you." Galinda did not expect that. She stood and walked to the front of the room, which was deathly silent. She took the letter from the student who had delivered it and walked back to her seat. When she sat down and looked at it again, her heart jumped.

It was from Elphaba.

Galinda wanted to open it right there and then, but she resisted the urge. Too many people. She wanted to read what Elphaba had to say in private.

After class, Galinda ran to her room and shut the door behind her, not caring that she still had classes to go to. She jumped onto her bed and ripped open the envelope.

_My sweet,_

_I know we have only been apart for a few days, but it feels much longer. Does it feel this way to you as well? Today has been especially tiresome. We arrived at the church in the early morning. I saw my father for the first time, which of course, made me feel terrible. I couldn't even remember my own father! But, now I have seen his face, even if it is in death. Nessa won't admit it, but this has hit her hard. Of course I can't remember, but Nessa strikes me as the kind who never cries. Well, that did not hold true today. It hurts me to see her like this, but she seems to be keeping it together. Well, for now, at least. But Nessa also strikes me as the strong type._

_Soon I will be heading to a meeting with other officials and they will probably assess if I am fit to become the next Eminent Thropp. I hate to say this, but I fear they will be disappointed. I am not fit to uphold this position, but as Nessa told me, that's not for me to decide. It's my duty and even if I can't remember it, I must do what is expected of me._

_Enough of my babbling. What about you, my sweet? Are you holding up? I do hope you are doing well without me. As I promised, we will be together someday, perhaps sooner than you think. Of course, I can make no guarantees on the actual day, but I do know that it will come. Keep your head high and never give up hope._

_Every day I go without you, I hurt a little more, but the thought of seeing you again is worth the pain._

_But now I'm afraid I must end this letter. I have to get ready for my meeting and as much as I would love to miss it and continue to write to you, I cannot. Farewell for now, my sweet. We will be together soon._

_All my love,_

_Elphaba Thropp_

Galinda set the letter down and wiped her eyes. It was a beautiful letter and written only in a way that could be done by Elphaba.

"I love you too, Elphie." Galinda said aloud before she started to read the letter a second time.

**----------------------------------------------------**

Elphaba sat in her seat, her elbow on the table and her head leaning on her hand. The officials were discussing something or other about Frex (her father, she had found out) and she was listening patiently. Well, it looked as though she was listening. Elphaba's mind was wandering and she found her thoughts turning back to Galinda often.

She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there, but she knew she wouldn't be able to take much more. If this was what her new life was going to be like, she would gladly give it up to someone else.

"What do you think?' someone asked her. Elphaba was jerked from her thoughts as the table turned to look at her. She straightened up quickly.

"Oh, I um… yes. I agree. Yes." she said. The table was silent and Elphaba feared she had said something wrong, but the silence passed and they continued talking again. Elphaba let out her breath and leaned back in her chair.

She did not expect the chair to tip over backwards.

Elphaba fell from the chair and struck the back of her head on the wall behind her.

"_Elphaba, you have a new baby sister."_

"_You promised you would stop fighting!"_

"_No, you'll be rooming with Miss Galinda Upland."_

"_Give me the book, Galinda!"_

"_Elphie, I didn't expect any of this to happen. I'm so sorry."_

"_Take this. One day we'll be together."_

"_I love you, Elphie."_

The memories came rushing back so fast that it took her breath away. The next thing she knew, she was being helped to her feet.

"Are you all right?" one of them asked. A grin spread across Elphaba's face.

"Actually, I feel great. Better than I have in a long time." she said. She received strange looks for that one. "As the new Eminent Thropp, I have some suggestions to make. Please, sit so we can talk."

**---------------------------------------------------**

"Miss Upland? There's another-"

"Thank you!" Galinda said, taking the letter before the Goat could finish. She then fled to her room and opened it eagerly. It had been almost a week since she had heard from Elphaba.

_My sweet,_

_I'm sorry I didn't write sooner, but I've been very busy (as you can imagine). The meeting was a success, thank Oz. The group was much more receptive than I thought._

_While I was in the meeting, something dawned over me. A revelation, if you will. I realized what I had to do and as painful as it was, it had to be done. The new Eminent Thropp has now been instated and she is working quite hard (I hope you know who I am referring to!)._

_I hate to end this letter short, but I am meeting someone today at about twelve noon, so I must bid you farewell. Until we see each other again, my sweet._

_All my love,_

_Elphaba Thropp_

Galinda set the letter down. What a strange letter! Why had Elphaba been so vague? The blonde was thoroughly puzzled.

"I miss you, Elphie." she said aloud. "I wish you were here to tell me what this meant."

"Certainly. What would you like to know, Miss Galinda Upland, of the Upper Uplands?" The blonde froze before turning around slowly.

"Elphie…?" she breathed. There was no mistake. It was her Elphaba, standing in the doorway, a smile on her face. The blonde ran to her and threw herself on the green girl, kissing her fiercely. Elphaba wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and spun around a few times. The blonde laughed and Elphaba set her down.

"But... who's the next Eminent Thropp if it isn't you?"

"As I said, I wasn't fit for the job. I was able to convince them that Nessa was a better choice."

"And she was okay with that?" The green girl laughed.

"She can't complain. She has all the power now." Galinda smiled and leaned against Elphaba, but then something else came to her.

"Wait… I never told you where I was from."

"As I said, I had a revelation." The blonde then knew what she meant.

"You got your memories back!" The green girl nodded. "And you still remembered me?"

"I made a promise. And I intend to keep it." The blonde smiled and leaned in again for another kiss.

The courtyard clock struck twelve just as their lips met again.

_I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss_

_Oh, for ever ever after_

**The end! Hope you all enjoyed this story! Thanks to all readers and reviewers, I couldn't have gotten along without you!  
Yes the end song is Ever Ever After by Carrie Underwood **


End file.
